Lovegood jusqu'au bout des ongles
by Lenoska la Fantasque
Summary: Episodes de la vie de Luna "Loufoca Lovegood", ce personnage si attachant. sous forme de recueils d'os.
1. Prenez garde au Cucumis Savitus

Je vous présente donc une série d'OS sur la belle, unique et attachante Luna Lovegood, Serdaigle de son état.

Bonne Lecture,

Lenoska pour vous servir.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, pour le moment … héhé.

_**Os numéro 1 : «Prenez garde au Cucumis Sativus.»**_

Assise devant la table, Luna Lovegood fixait la chose repoussante située en plein milieu du plat. Elle eut une grimace dégoutée. Qui pouvait bien avoir eut l'idée de faire manger un Cucumis Sativus à des élèves ? D'après son père, il s'agissait d'une espèce très nocive de plantes : les cucurbitacés. Ces soi-disant légumes attaquaient les cerveaux et rongeaient petit à petit la mémoire de celui qui l'avait avalé.

Elle parcourut la salle du regard. Tout le monde mangeait tranquillement, ne se s'inquiétant nullement de l'impact de leur insouciance. Même le professeur Dumbledore ne semblait pas inquiet. Luna tripota nerveusement les Radicus pendus à ses oreilles. Ils allaient être dans de beaux draps si Harry Potter oubliait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le poison semblait déjà avoir atteint la table des Serpentard, en effet, deux élèves, Crabbe et Goyle, semblaient chercher quelque chose. Vraisemblablement leurs cravates respectives qu'ils avaient pourtant autour du cou

Luna se tourna vers son voisin, et l'empêcha de servir de cette chose appelée communément concombre. Terry Boot la regarda vaguement avant de mordre dans une rondelle du légume. Celle qui l'empêcherait de manger n'était pas née et ce ne serait surement pas Loufoca Lovegood. La jeune fille agita la tête d'un air désolé devant la bêtise de son camarade.

Personne ne se souciait de l'état des deux garçons de Serpentard et Luna se remémora la remarque de Harry sur deux garçons verts et argents encore plus bêtes qu'un troupeau de Taurus, ces espèces de cheval cornu qui fonçaient des qu'ils voyaient un truc rouge s'agitait devant leurs museaux. Peut être était-ce là leur état habituel. Mais alors, ils étaient vraiment idiots. Un Joncheruine avait dû souffler trop fort dans leurs oreilles à leurs naissances. Le reste de la Grande Salle semblait normal, tout le monde semblait normal, Severus admirait un vieil alambic, Dumbledore fixait le ciel. Parmi les élèves, Hermione était plongée dans un livre et une de ses mèches trempaient dans la sauce, Harry et Ron se jetaient sur la nourriture comme si elle allait s'envoler et Neville fixait son Rappeltout avec incertitude. Il serait plus utile de lui offrir ces trucs moldus, les bêtes-pense ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Bref la Grande Salle ne semblait pas subir le contre coup des Cucumis Sativus.

Luna avait du mal a envisagé le fait que, peut-être son père s'était trompé. Avait-il mal interpréter la règle du Cucurbitacé ? Traduire les runes n'avaient jamais été simple. Cela ne fonctionnait que sur un certains types de personnes, ou uniquement chez les Moldus. Luna observa le légume d'un œil neuf.

Il était long, vert, et plutôt appétissant quand on y pensait. Les autres le trempaient dans la sauce blanche avant de le manger goulument. Si cela n'avait pas d'effet sur eux, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela en ait sur elle. La jeune fille tendit sa fourchette vers le plat, décidant de prendre le risque. Elle le coupa lentement dans son assiette craignant qu'un quelconque événement ne produise une réaction en chaine involontaire. Luna planta les dents dans la rondelle et la monta à sa bouche avant de la mâcher lentement, savourant le goût de ce légume. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Après une demi-heure, ne constatant aucun changement particulier chez elle, elle se mit en tête d'écrire à son père. Mais une question restait.

Où avait-elle bien pu poser sa plume ?


	2. Un billet doux pour Luna Lovegood

Disclamer : Toujours rien … je l'aurais un jour je l'aurais.

_**OS numéro 2 : «Un billet doux pour Luna Lovegood.»**_

L'annonce était passée. Les élèves des années inférieures à la quatrième ne pourraient pas participer au bal à moins d'être invités par un élève de niveau supérieur. Cette nouvelle ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à la petite Serdaigle qui continua son chemin. L'idée même d'un tournoi entre écoles lui semblait inutile. Le bal ne l'intéressait pas plus. Elle avait entendu Ginny en parler en rentrant du parc. Elle avait été voir les Sombrals et les avaient câliné sous la surveillance de Hagrid.

Les jeunes filles semblaient désespérée par la nouvelle alors que les garçons se réjouissaient ; ils n'auraient pas besoin de danser. Luna non plus n'aimait pas danser, elle se laissait porter par les notes mais détestait devoir suivre tempo et règles de danse. Chez elle, quand la musique retentissait, elle fermait les yeux et laissait son corps faire le reste, elle se déplaçait de pièce en pièce d'un pas léger et sautillant, en dodelinant de la tête.

Plusieurs jours étaient passé et l'effervescence des troisièmes années n'avait pas diminué. Toutes cherchaient à se faire remarquer d'un quatrième année qui les emmènerait danser. Luna, elle, n'y prêtait pas plus d'attention qu'au premier jour. Les jeunes médisaient sur son passage.

« Pourquoi chercherait-elle, elle est sure de se faire recaler. Loufoca est trop bizarre, personne ne voudrait d'elle. »

Terry Boot aimait bien faire le chemin avec elle, et ce jour-là, il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne faisait rien pour les faire taire. Cela l'importait peu, d'autant plus qu'elles avaient surement raison, après tout, son surnom venait bien de quelque part. Le Serdaigle lui avait interdit de parler ainsi et l'avait laissée devant sa salle, fusillant du regard les hystériques amassées devant la porte du cours de Sortilèges. Luna avait été s'asseoir au premier rang avant d'ouvrir son livre. Après avoir tourné quelques pages, un petit bout de papier en forme de cygne en sortit délicatement et vint se placer devant elle. Il se déplia lentement et elle pu voir les lettres se former. Luna attendit que le billet soit rédigé en entier avant de le lire. Elle se demandait qui avait bien pu le mettre là, ce n'était pas le style des bestioles qui cachaient ses affaires. S'arrêtant là dans ses interrogations, elle lue.

«_ Cap ou pas Cap de me rejoindre dans la salle 205 du couloir est le soir du bal ? Robe de soirées et masques seront de mises pour une soirée enchantée. Un prétendant amusé, TB_»

Bien que se vantant d'être insaisissable et ce même pour les choses de l'amour, Luna ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement en lisant le mot. Elle hésita un moment sur la conduite à tenir avant de décider d'y aller, après tout, c'était un défi comme un autre et ça occuperait sa soirée. Les Joncheruines avaient décidément de drôles de passe-temps.

Deux mois passèrent, Luna n'était pas revenue sur sa décision. Elle avait cousu de ses mains une jolie robe verte, féerique et son père lui avait envoyé un masque en Veritus qui lui épargnerais toute attaque impromptu. Le soir du bal, elle revêtit son costume devant les yeux sceptique de ses camarades de chambrée. Le jeune homme n'avait pas précisé d'heure dans le petit billet mais après tout, minuit était toujours l'heure du crime. Le coeur battant, elle rejoignit la salle et entra en prenant une grande inspiration. Une musique légère retentissait. Celui qui avait envoyé le mot se trouvait au milieu de la pièce dans une robe orange rouge et verte avec des plumes de dinde sur son masque. Elle ne put s'empecher de rire et il s'empressa de lui demander qui était le plus loufoque des deux. Il ne lui proposa pas de danser. Ils rirent toute la soirée, s'amusant d'un rien alors que Luna lui racontait des anecdotes sur les Joncheruines et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Plus tard, il la raccompagna à la salle commune et la laissa au pied du dortoir. Elle remonta le coeur léger et pensive.

Terry Boot était vraiment un ami en or.


	3. On a tous besoin d'un héros

Disclamer : Luna n'est toujours pas mienne. Hélas.

_**Os numéro 3 : On a tous besoin d'un héros.**_

Quand elle était petite, Luna adorait se balader sous la pluie. Elle marchait dans les chemins boueux avec ses bottes en caoutchouc. Certes, elle aurait pu demander à son père de jeter un sort de propreté sur ses ballerines et sortir comme ça, mais elle aimait le bruit qu'elles faisaient. Le jaune ensoleillé de ses chaussures se battait que la couleur grisâtre du ciel. Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur un morceau de soleil.

Un jour, elle se baladait avec son père. Elle devait avoir six ans, tout au plus. Tout les deux se promenaient donc au cœur de la forêt. Luna bondissait devant Xenophilius et courait d'arbres en arbres, de plantes en plantes, d'animal en animal. Ce jour-là, elle était revenue vers son père avec un air piteux. Elle lui avait déclaré être tombée sur un animal récalcitrant. Il lui avait demandé de lui montrer et elle l'avait emmené devant un petit groupe d'escargots. Luna lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait voulu les abriter sous une feuille mais que les petits êtres ne cessaient de ressortir. Il avait rit, ça oui, il avait beaucoup rit avant de lui expliquer que les hermaphrodites visqueux qu'elle pointait du doigt ne sortait qu'en temps de pluie. Et qu'ils adoraient ça. Luna s'était redressée avant de repartir boudeuse vers un autre coin de la forêt. Sur le chemin de la maison, elle en avait recroisé des escargots et passait devant en leur tirant la langue. Lorsque l'été s'était installée, elle était retournée dans la forêt, armée de son arrosoir, son père sur les talons qui le remplissait à coup d'Aguamenti. Elle était repassée devant l'abri des hermaphrodites et s'était arrêtée, avant de verser l'eau au dessus d'eux. Luna les avait regardé sortir de leurs coquilles, les imaginant s'étirer de bien-être. A nouveau, elle leur avait tiré la langue, les narguant. Elle avait enfin pu faire quelque chose pour eux.

Elle se souvenait de cette scène comme si c'était hier. Aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait bien idiote. Elle et sa manie de vouloir sauver tout ceux qu'on oubliait dans un coin. Elle laissait volontiers à Harry le soin de sauver le monde. Elle, elle se contenterais de sauver les escargots.


	4. Infernal cuisinière

**Infernale cuisinière.**

"_Parfois, il y a des idées que l'on ferait mieux de taire, les boucler dans un coin de notre cerveau et surtout, surtout, ne pas les partager avec notre femme_."

Cette phrase, Rolf Scamander se la passait en boucle dans la tête depuis près de trois jours. Certes, il avait évoqué le fait de cuisiner un gâteau à la sauce moldue. Mais ceci aurait du rester une idée lancée en l'air. On l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il ne devait, sous aucun prétexte, lancer des défis à Luna. Les idées les plus simples avaient l'habitude de prendre une ampleur inenvisageable au premier abord lorsqu'on les lui confiait. Jusqu'à présent, Rolf avait fait attention à ses propos, mais voilà, il lui avait suffit d'une journée de relâche pour qu'il tombe dans le piège.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, depuis trois jours, il était plongé dans la pâte, de la farine jusqu'au nez et tentant désespérément de ne pas sentir l'odeur de brûlé qui émanait pour la trentième fois du four crée pour l'occasion. Le jeune Scamander était tout bonnement découragé. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les recettes essayées finissaient en bouillie, brulées, écrasées au sol, liquides ? Ils leurs arrivaient aussi de déborder des moules, de couler sur les grilles du four... Il avait l'impression de sentir le cake par tous les pores de sa peau.

TING !

« Je viens sortir le gâteau Rolfou !»

Il soupira, une nouvelle déception à prévoir. Rolf regarda sa toute nouvelle femme se munir de maniques à carreaux toutes neuves, parce que oui, selon Luna, il lui fallait tout les accessoires possibles et inimaginable dédié à la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le four et observa l'intérieur d'un air dépité.

« C'est toujours pas ça Rolfou.»

« J'avais cru comprendre... Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter les dégâts ?»

« Mais non, allez ! Encore un essai !»

…

« Dit, Rolfou, qu'est-ce-qu'ils entendent par casser les oeufs ?»

Comme celui-ci ne lui répondait pas, elle se retourna pour le trouver, la main sur la nuque et la tête posée sur la pâte à tarte dont elle l'avait chargé de la conception...

« Hum Rolfounet... je suis pas sûre que ce soit dans la recette...»

Un gémissement agacé lui répondit et elle eut un sourire amusé. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes, quelle idée, cuisiner à la moldue alors que c'était si facile de la faire à la mode sorcière. Elle avait demandé conseil à Molly Weasley dés lors que Rolf était parti au travail. La mère de Ginny lui donna ce plan qu'elle avait utilisé au début lorsque Arthur avait évoqué une idée de ce type. Elle s'était empressée de le mettre en action, faisant tourner le pauvre Scamander en centaure .

Décidant qu'elle l'avait suffisamment embêté, elle sortit du placard le gâteau qu'elle avait fait la veille.

« Rolf ?»

Il releva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la tarte que Luna tenait à la main. La phrase qu'elle prononça alors le plongea dans un profond désarroi qui s'accentua à mesure que Luna riait. Elle s'était fichue de lui depuis le début.

« Eh ben c'était pas du gâteau hein ?»


End file.
